Contour rope saws are known in the prior art. Typically, rotational axes of the two deflection rolls between which the cutting strand of the rope extends are horizontal and parallel to the sliding direction of the slide. Although the known saw has largely proven to work excellently it requires considerable space.
The present invention is based on the problem of substantially reducing the space required by the known apparatus without impairing its performance in any way.